


Darkened Wings

by starrywolf101



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel!Flug, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Archangels, Demon!Blackhat, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insanity, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Past Child Abuse, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: An angel/demon AU where our beloved eldritch, Blackhat meets a certain angel that will change his life forever. His visitor falls from the heavens, literally.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in forever, I've been experiencing writer's block but I have FINALLY come up with a good story. Hope you enjoy <3

There was a flutter of feathers and a large CRASH sounding throughout the mansion, the eldritch got up from his desk and stretched out the large, leathery wings behind him and walked upstairs to search for the cause of the noise. He half expected it to be some idiotic hero trying to bring him down.

Black Hat grew nearer and nearer to a room baring a strange scent. Then the soft groans and strangled cries of a man caught the creature off guard. The eldritch cautiously opened the door, only to be blinded by the large white feathers scattered everywhere and the beating of an enormous, downed wing. His own wings stiffened at the realization of an angel in his own home, an angel who was trapped and horribly injured.

Black Hat regained his composure and made his presence known to the small being in front of him by clearing his throat rather loudly. The angel froze on the spot and turned to meet his unexpected host’s eyes; the bag on his head made the angel’s expression unreadable, but the scent of fear seeping from him filled Black Hat’s nostrils.

A chill went down the demon’s spine as the scent was rather sweet smelling. The eldritch began to step closer to his guest, and the angel went into a panic, trying to rip his wing out from under the rubble, feathers being yanked out left and right as the other wing was flapping hard to deter the danger. “Enough!” Black Hat growled out making the other still. A wicked smile encroached on the eldritch’s face as he reached a hand out to the angel’s paper bag, but nearly jumped back when the free wing was placed between the two

Black Hat was about to snarl again when a soft whimper sounded throughout the room, “P-please don’t, I-I need… I need it,” the angel’s voice was weak; so different from the all-powerful, confident angels the eldritch horror himself had battled. A twinge of guilt flooded through his veins as he forgot about the bag and moved his attention to the trapped wing. Black Hat let out a sigh as he thought how much he would regret this later, and walked towards to the rubble. With his great strength, he lifted up the bits of wall and ceiling to free the wing. The angel lifted it to inspect the damage and winced at the drops of red staining the pearl white feathers, before remembering where he was and shot a scared glance at the eldritch. Before Black Hat could say or do anything else, the angel stretched out his wings and shakily shot out of the hole in the roof, his flying was uneven, but still fast enough to escape.

Black Hat knew the angel wouldn’t get too far, and even if he did, the eldritch doubted there'd be a danger of any attacks. Even if he wasn't injured, that angel was too skinny and weak looking to do any damage other than to the building. Black Hat shook his head and immediately went to repairing the damage with a snap of his fingers, the room seemed to reverse itself back to before the unexpected guest decided to come crashing in. The eldritch then went back to his office to fill out more paperwork, but throughout the rest of the day, he couldn’t help but think of the other. Something was strange, any angel given the opportunity would try to kill an eldritch, or demon, or etc. This one decided to flee instead.

-

A few days later, Black Hat was pacing around the mansion in deep thought when there was a shuffle outside that caught his attention. With a snap of his fingers, the eldritch was by the front door when a blur of white passed his window. The demon hurried outside only to be met with large, white feathers flittering down from the sky, a shade of red tinting the base of a couple. Black Hat stretches out his wings to full length, dark red glinting in the sun and he takes off with a powerful beat. After leaving the ground, he flew up towards the roof where a few stray feather lay caught in the drain pipe. Perching up there was the small angel, “o-oh um, he-hello…” the angel stuttered out before getting ready to take off. The eldritch reacted quickly and sat down to show that there was no danger.

This made the angel relax a little and Black Hat calmly observed from where he was, not wanting to chase off the other. Something about this angel drew him in. The thin man began to nervously run his fingers through his wing as he straightened out feathers and pulled out broken ones with a wince.

The eldritch watched with a curious eye; from his limited knowledge of angels, they only preened in a comfortable or safe environment. Black Hat guessed this was this stranger’s way of defusing a tense moment as the atmosphere became a little friendlier with each stroke of his long pale fingers through the feathers. As he watched the angel preen, an idea formed in the demon’s mind, a delightfully evil idea.

What if he could gain the trust of this small angel and use him for his little research project on angel-kind. All he knew at the moment was that these holy-figures were his opposites, like the yin-yang, and how crazy powerful they could be. Black Hat slowly stood and snapped his fingers, instantly appearing in the kitchen and leaving the other to be confused on the roof. He searched around in the cabinet before finding a bag of chips. The eldritch didn’t need to eat, but he kept food around the house for guests and the one he doesn’t speak of. With another snap his fingers, Black Hat was back on the roof. The angel was still just standing there in shock. The demon carefully sat back down and tossed the bag of chips to the other who gave it a suspicious look. “I didn’t poison it or anything,” the eldritch rolled his eyes.

The angel picked up the bag cautiously and opened it, then he grabbed a chip and inspected it carefully. Once he determined there was nothing wrong with the chip, the angel brought it under the bag on his head and ate it. He lifted his paper bag just above his mouth and began to devour the chips like he hadn’t eaten in decades. Black Hat gave a small chuckle as he observed the other eat like there was no tomorrow, and once there was nothing but crumbs left, the angel lowered his paper bag back to its original position. The man grew nervous once again and gave Black Hat one more look before poorly flying away. His flying was still shaky, but still quick enough to get far out of sight. The demon himself headed back inside to finish up the last paperwork of the day.

The fluttering of wings caught Black Hat’s attention the next day and this time the eldritch made sure to grab food before flying up to the roof. Once again the angel was up there, watching the busy city in the distance; the morning sunlight reflecting off his goggles. Black Hat thought the picture in front of him was gorgeous, something to hang in a museum. Once the angel turned his attention to the eldritch, Black Hat tossed chips over to the other. The angel didn’t hesitate to eat this time and in no time the chips were gone. “So kid, what’s your name?” the demon slowly asked. The angel hesitated for a moment

“Flug,” his voice was almost a whisper.

“Okay Flug, you can just call me Black Hat.” The angel gave a small nod and went to fidgeting with his hands. The tension was almost nerve-wracking for Black Hat. “What’s heaven like?” the eldritch blurted, he covered his mouth instantly, “I-I mean… Forget I said that!” he mumbled angrily through his fingers. Flug had a shocked look in his eyes, but they grew softer after a moment. The angel scooched just a bit closer to observe the flustered demon. Black Hat drew back, his embarrassed face grew a bit bluer. Then to his complete surprise, the small angel let out a soft giggle, then a snort. Flug instantly covered his own mouth, in shock. The eldritch relaxed his features at the sound, he’s never heard such an amazing laugh from anyone. 

“How about we just get to know each other?” the taller of the two asked. Flug agreed and they began to chatter for an hour or so. The angel was slowly coming out of his shell, just how Black Hat planned. They soon said their goodbyes and headed off to do their own things, it became a routine to return to the mansion’s rooftop and chat about things, getting closer and closer.

Black Hat was also beginning to learn about angel culture and Flug asked about his new friend’s lifestyle. The angel honestly didn’t care about the other being a villain; angels weren’t exactly saints themselves either. One day while they were watching the colorful leaves be blown in the Autumn wind, Flug got curious and started poking at Black Hat. He started with investigating his teeth, analyzing the fluorescent green saliva that coated them and admiring how sharp they were. 

Flug poked at his friend’s claws and even took off the top hat to reveal a smaller bowler hat underneath. His attention soon turned to the deep red, leather wings. They looked similar to how humans portray Lucifer’s wings. And against his better judgment, Black Hat let the angel grab and poke at his wings; even letting him unfold them to full length. “Wow, they’re huge! I thought demon wings were the span of an average arm's length?!” Flug puzzled. Black Hat threw the other an amused look.

“Normally yes, but I’m an eldritch. We’re much more powerful than your average demon!” Flug bounced with excitement, this was the first of demon culture that he was getting out of his friend.

“Ok, then tell me how those things keep you in the air, you have no feathers!” the angel blurted out.

Black Hat gave the other a mischievous look before standing up, “Same way those flimsy things you call wings keep you up in the air, magic. You angels have light magic to let you glide gracefully in the air while I have my black magic or blood magic as those mortals used to call it. The angel playfully huffs as he spread out his own wings.

“These things aren't flimsy! I may be smaller and weaker than most angels, but my wings are just as strong!” Black Hat snorted at the sight of the angel puffing up to look bigger and tougher.

“Sure they are,” the eldritch rolled his eyes. ‘Dang, ain’t he adorable, trying to look all tough’ the demon thought to himself. ‘WAIT, WHAT!’ He shook his head trying to shove the thoughts from his brain. The angel gave the other a look before Black Hat sat back down, “I’m alright” he said with a grin. 

Flug went back to poking at the wings, but he got a bit too close to where the leather wings melded into Black Hat’s back. The eldritch let out an animalistic snarl before striking out with his claws blindly. The angel dodged the claws and lost his balance, tumbling off the roof. Luckily he remembered to fly before hitting the ground. Black Hat froze, “I-I’m sorry Flug, didn’t mean to do that…” the demon muttered.

“It’s alright, didn’t mean to get too close to a sensitive area, should’ve known you’d act out.” The angel nervously laughed. Flug landed back on the roof a bit further away from Black Hat than normal and went back to chatting about different topics. ‘That was too close, I may be evil, but that wouldn’t be a fair fight’ the eldritch thought to himself. It became dark sooner than normal because of the fall season becoming winter. The two said their good nights and went their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, this is an exposition chapter with getting to know Demencia... so enjoy!

For days now, Black Hat couldn’t find his friend on the roof and was getting worried, not to mention how cold it was getting. Frost had started to form because of how cold the nights had gotten; this freezing temperature could slow down a normal angel, so the eldritch knew it would kill Flug. He was finishing up some work when a pounding on his office window disturbed the peace and quiet. Black Hat looked over to find said angel on the other side.

There was no hesitation in his movement as he launched from the desk and sped towards the window. Once it was open, the demon yanked the shivering angel inside and locked the window back up. A bit of snow made its way in during the brief period of time it was open. Flug's skin had a light blue tint to it with a small bit of red sprinkled on his neck. The demon inspected the other with worry, and once he was satisfied that Flug was more or less fine, anger boiled up. “Where were you and why did you sit in that cold!” Black Hat’s voice broke as in echoed in the room, it sounded like many people were yelling at the same time.

Flug just curled in on himself and uttered apologies, causing the eldritch to regain composure. “Sigh, look. You will stay inside until this cold passes by, but I expect that you tell me about everything once you’re better!” The angel nods in agreement. Black Hat lead him out of the office and into the living room where a fire was already cackling, the shadows of the room danced along with the fire’s chaotic movement. Flug settles down in a nearby beanbag and struggled to open his wings. Once they finally stretched out, Black Hat noticed a bit of frost coating the feathers, a bit stuck in between the soft down; it looked quite painful, to be honest.

The eldritch walks to the kitchen to grab some hot chocolate, leaving Flug in the room by himself. The only sounds heard was the crackling of the fire and the ticking of a grandfather clock. This made the angel nervous, he’s never liked silence, but this was worse. Black Hat pulls the drink out of the microwave and starts to head back. Scrambling among the wood floors catches the demon’s attention, and he hurries back to find his guest pinned under the stupid girl.

“Demencia! Off our guest now!” Black Hat growls, the girl obeys and jumps off her prey. Flug was quick to claim his escape and used his wings to his advantage as he speeds towards the eldritch. Black Hat was surprised with how agile and fast the other could be, even in a weakened state. Demencia watched in curiosity; her yellow eyes holding amusement. Then a stray, pearl white feather glides down from the air and catches her attention. Demencia snatches it from the air and studies the unique pattern; while she was distracted, Black Hat takes the opportunity and teleports Flug and himself to another room. This disorientates the poor angel, and he sits down as he fights the feeling of nausea.

“C-can you warn me ne-next time?”

“Sorry, just didn’t want to risk the nuisance getting another opportunity to attack.” the other mumbles. The angel stands up and analyzes the room they’ve disappeared into, it looked like an old laboratory. A really old one, dust coated everything and some of the glass items had cracks.

Before Flug could explore though, the eldritch ushers him out the door and up a rickety staircase. At the top was a lighter hallway that had multiple doors, at the end where a bit of natural light entered was what Flug assumed was the front door. “Until Winter passes, you’ll be staying here with me, follow me this way to the guest bedroom,” Black Hat declares. The angel just nods and followed his friend further down the hall until they reached a room right beside another staircase that climbs up to the higher points in the mansion. The bedroom was quite bland, it only held a large bed and a burrow to hold clothes. There was a rather large window that had a beautiful view of the city below.

“This is amazing! Thank you so much Black Hat!” Flug exclaimed, practically bouncing off the walls.

“We can continue our chat from earlier later this evening,” the eldritch commanded with a stern, yet soft voice. Flug nodded and followed his friend back out and into a kitchen. They chatted for awhile and Flug got another chance to meet Demencia, though this time it looks like she held back from an outburst.

“Soooooo, you’re an angel, right? That’s cool, I didn’t know that angels were actually cool!” the lizard girl marveled, “I mean, I’ve killed a few myself and all so that’s like why I attacked you earlier. Just thought that you were intruding which is weird cause how could you have gotten in! I mean, dark magic is like anti-angel right?!” Flug was starting to get a headache, jeez that girl could talk for hours with very little oxygen. The angel would nod along or give short answers back to Demencia who seemed like she would never stop talking. “Sooo, can I like ask you a personal question?” This sentence caught Flug off guard since when was the girl polite?

“Um, yeah I guess…”

“So uh, why are you hanging around with a ton of villainous demons? I mean I get that being around pure good is boring and all but still!” Flug just stared, blinking in confusion.

“Uh, Demencia it was right? So uh, what kind of a demon are you?” the angel changes the topic quickly, the lizard girl forgets the previous question and began to rattle off again.

“I’m not sure, to be honest, I think Black Hat told me I’m a mortal, but with like demon blood coursing through my veins?” Though like, I’m definitely a hybrid!” This did indeed catch Flug’s attention, he always has interested in sciency-things. This wheeled his thoughts to the next topic.

“What about that lab in the basement?” This took Demencia aback, she thought for a minute before carefully choosing her words.

“I… We’re villains, we make and sell off weapon… Or at least used to. Every human scientist is killed off by Black Hat, or dies of *cough cough* natural causes.”

“When was the last time it was used?”

Demencia counts her fingers for a second before answering “like two years ago”. The angel tilted his head, expression unreadable from under the bag, the instinct to lift up the bag and see the other’s face was overwhelming Demencia. She shook the thoughts away and stood up, then grabbed Flug’s arm. “Hey! Come play some games with me!” The angel hesitantly nodded and then she dragged him off to play some weird games.

After a while, Flug got exhausted after play a couple rounds of Dance Dance Revolution in a row. He sat down on the couch and panted, Demencia, who never ran out of energy, took pity on the poor angel and sat down next to him. “Guess we could take a break,” she joked, Flug snickered and pulled her in for a hug with his wing. This surprised her, but she let the soft feather pull her in. “You may be annoying, but at least you’re good company!” he smirked.

“Hey Flug-Bug,” she yapped, he tilted his head at the nickname but she continued anyway. “Could you tell me what it’s like to have wings like those? I mean, Blacky has big strong ones and all, but your’s look graceful and light!” Flug chuckled and stood up so he could spread the pearl white wings to their full length.

“Well, they are pretty light, but can be annoying to drag behind all the time…” he loses his next words as Demencia runs her fingers through the mess of down. She runs her hand up and down the wing, making sure to avoid the specific area at the base of his wings.

He relaxes into the petting as she straightens out of messy feathers, Flug wasn’t very good at taking care of his wings. This was the quietest the room had been since they stepped in and started playing video games. “Hey Flug-Bug, maybe you could fly me up onto the roof, I mean I could climb it… but Black Hat doesn’t fly me anywhere,” she mumbles.

“Yeah… sure” Flug murmurs back, feeling sleepy from the petting. Honestly, even though he’s only known the lizard girl for a few hours, she feels like a little sister to him. So, of course, he’d love to fly her up onto the roof, Demencia was really kind and gentle once you got to know her… apparently, the room had been too quiet and this made Black Hat suspicious. So the eldritch barged into the room with a panicked look on his face. His worries were instantly resolved but quickly turned to annoyance once there wasn’t a problem.

“Why was it so quiet in here? For hell’s sake, I thought something happened!” the eldritch complains.

“Okay, mom…” Flug jokes

“Blacky! You should play some games with us!” Demencia cries out with glee; the eldritch face palms mentally.

“No, besides, Flug needs to come have that chat with me now.” He growls, glaring at the idiot girl. The angel looks to Demencia, then to Black Hat, and back to Demencia before giving her a fake punch in the shoulder and standing up.

“I’ll chat with you later Dem,” Flug says. Both guys walk out of the room, leaving the lizard girl by herself. Black Hat and Flug walk through the hallway in silence and towards the all too familiar office space. Once the door clicks shut behind the two and the annoying girl is nowhere to be found, Black Hat gestures for Flug to take a seat. The angel does so, nervously fidgeting with his wings.

“So…” The eldritch starts, all warmness in the room vanishes. “What is an angel doing out of heaven? Because from the state of that room, it looks like you fell a really long way,” Flug froze at the spot, his wings stiffen as the angel looks down at the floor. The scent of fear filled the room and Black Hat steps closer to the other.

“I-I…” the angel stutters out, the eldritch looks at him expectantly. Flug whispered something too quiet to be heard.

“Come again?” 

The angel gathers up his courage and speaks a little louder, “I didn’t fall… I ran.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I didn’t fall… I ran,” Flug croaks. Black Hat was in shock; his eyes widened in surprise.

“What do you mean?” the eldritch asks with a quiet voice. The angel looks away in embarrassment.

“It’s the very same reason why I wear a bag… I’m an outcast, unwanted.” Something inside of Black Hat breaks as he embraces his friend. The eldritch has long abandoned his intentions of using Flug for information, just getting to know the angel was an amazing experience. Flug lets out a small hiccup as tears roll down his chin, soaking the paper that hides his face. “My caretakers never loved me, most other angels were jealous of my wings. Angels tend to have golden or tan feathers, so they took their frustrations out on my face, another reason why I wear a bag…” His voice trailed off, there was another secret Flug was hiding. Black Hat decided not to push, his angel was already in a fragile state as it was. Then a mad laughter filled the room, one that sent a chill down the demon’s spine.

“I-I ran with my life!” Flug’s broken wails were replaced with insanity. “I-I did fall from a far way, sh-shot out of the air…” Black Hat knows the rest of the story, he shushes the mad angel in front of him, sobs once more sounding around the room.

When the two separate from the embrace, the eldritch noticed the awful state the paper bag was in. Black Hat meets Flug’s eyes and the angel nodded in understanding, allowing the eldritch to remove the bag and goggles. Flug inhales quickly as the cold air hits his tear-stained face. Once he opens his eyes, the angel finds his demon friend analyzing every inch of his pale face. Black Hat admired Flug’s face; the light brown hair, the freckles and dimples, many small scars that coat his face, and those striking emerald green eyes. “Um, Black Hat?” Flug asks, revealing his upper set of bright white teeth had a gap in the perfect middle. The angel honestly looked really cute.

The eldritch realizes that he was staring for too long and turns away quickly; a light blue tinting his grey cheeks. Flug quickly pulls a fresh paper bag, with eye holes already cut, out of his jacket and places it with the goggles on his head. Just like that, the beautiful face is gone.

The two sit in an awkward silence for a couple minutes before the angel piped up again, “About that lab in the basement… mind if I use it?” Flug asked anxiously. Black Hat was surprised by the question, never thinking his friend would be interested in that old thing.

“Um, yeah,” the eldritch answers, “You’d need to clean it up first.” Behind those goggles, Flug’s eyes light up and that brought a warmth to the eldritch’s heart. The angel practically jumps with joy, forgetting the conversation and tears from earlier.

-

Flug flutters around the lab, dusting off old equipment and re-organizing different vials and test tubes. Black Hat sits back and admires the angel; he admired things like how smoothly Flug’s wings flapped, the extra bounce in each step the angel took, and how pure joy filled the room’s atmosphere. Even though he couldn’t see the other’s face, the eldritch knew Flug was wearing a bright smile. Black Hat imagined that amazing face in his mind again, the way Flug’s dimples were more prominent with the grin. He got another strange fluttering feeling his chest at the thought of being his angel’s reason to be happy. “Hey, Blacky!” Flug shouts from across the room, “Yah have any blueprint paper?” The demon internally frowned at the nickname which most definitely came from Demencia.

“Yeah, should be some in the corner over there,” he called back.

“Thanks.” Moments later, the angel flew back over to his friend with an armful of blank blueprints. “I can’t thank you enough!” Flug hums with glee, and pulls Black Hat into a hug.

The warm embrace brings a blue flush back to the eldritch’s face. “Yeah, yeah. I know,” he chuckles in response, “I’ll see you later Flug, I’ve got some work to do.” The angel wishes his friend goodbye and cleans off the dusty desk, brushing a wing over it to pick up dust. Then he places down a blueprint and begins to draw up an idea. A couple of hours pass and Flug is drawing the final details of the formula.

“Aha!” he shrieks with glee, causing Demencia to fall off the ceiling in surprise. “Demencia! Uh, what are you doing here?” he stutters out.

“Well… you were just so focused, and watching you work like that is quite peaceful…” she rambles out. The angel rolls his eyes and motions for her to sit down beside him. The two make small chat as he plucks a feather and winces from the sting. He places it on the desk and gathers some chemicals, mixing them until the solution turns to an off-white color.

“Hey Dem, you said something about demon blood yeah?” 

The lizard girl nods as she catches on and holds out her wrist. The angel grabs a syringe and carefully sticks the other with it, “sorry…” he mumbles. Flug removes the needle once it had enough crimson liquid and poured it into the potion. The off-white liquid turned a deep red and Flug observes Demencia who watches in awe. The angel carefully drops the feather into the solution, this caused a puff of smoke to rise from the glass. The end result glowed with an ominous red light. Flug carefully gripped the vial with metal grips, keeping it far from himself, and places it in the mini fridge he set up for potions. “Black Magic,” the angel shrugs, “It’s illegal where I come from.” Demencia stares, mouth open at the other, but he ignores it. Flug then begins to tinker with scrap metal, shaping it. After a while, he calls it a night and packs down the lab. Demencia takes the opportunity to grab the scientist and carries him down the hall.

-

Black Hat was finishing up for the day when Demencia bursts into the office, Flug draped over her shoulder. She drops the angel on the floor and becomes extremely giddy. “Oh, em gee… where did you find this amazing angel?!” she squeaks out. The eldritch rolls his eyes and looks down at Flug, the angel was suddenly interested in a loose string attached to the carpet instead of the others.

“I found him crashed through the roof like… a few months ago.” Black Hat chuckles, getting up from the desk and stopping next to the shy angel. “Why do you ask?” the demon questions, the lizard girl lights up as she practically sings.

“Flug-Bug used Black Magic!” The angel shrinks away but Black Hat scoops him up bridal style.

“Oh did he now? Guess we could use a movie night as a break,” the eldritch says, causing Demencia to start jumping up and down.

Black Hat leads the way to the living room, Flug still in his arms, and Demencia close behind. Flug cuddles up against the eldritch’s cool chest and allows himself to relax. This doesn’t last long as the other drops him onto the couch, Flug puffs up his wings in annoyance. “Will you two STOP dropping me?!” the angel growls, making Demencia giggle. Flug huffs and flies up onto the bookshelf, even Black Hat chuckles. The eldritch apologizes before letting Demencia pick out a movie, warning her to choose a non-scary/ non-romantic movie. She pouts, but eventually picks out a nice comedy. The three watch the movie with amusement, and even Flug eventually flutters back over to the couch and snuggles up with Black Hat. After the movie ends, the demon looks at the other two and finds both out cold. First, he throws a blanket over Demencia, not wanting to bring her to her room. 

Then he carries Flug back to the angel’s room, Black Hat carefully tucks the other in and turns to leave, but is stopped by a low whimpering being emitted by Flug. “Please don’t leave me… I don’t want to be alone again!” the angel softly cries out. Black Hat lets out a groan, before making his way over to Flug and sits down on the bed next to him. “I’m not leaving,” the eldritch coos. “Promise me?” the half-asleep angel whimpers, Black Hat hated making promises, but he agreed to Flug and pulled off the paper bag and goggles. Black Hat runs his fingers through the other’s hair until the soft, even breathing tells him the angel is asleep once more. When morning came, Flug seemingly had no memory of their night conversation which was a relief to the eldritch. The angel was awake at the crack of dawn, working in the lab. Black Hat walks into the other humming to himself while hovering above the floor, working on what seemed to be a gun.

“What are you up to?” the demon asks, feeling happy to be welcomed in such a relaxing atmosphere. Flug flutters back to the floor and holds out the thing he was working on for Black Hat to analyze.

“It’s a ray that is modified to handle a specific kind of ammo. It’s gonna be a, just in case, weapon.” the angel states without missing a beat. Black Hat gave a questioning look, but Flug quickly grabs a glowing liquid from out of the mini fridge. “I call it anti-angel, basically like Dem said, black magic.” The eldritch becomes mesmerized with the liquid, carefully taking it from the other and analyzing the contents of the vial. It was a crimson color, but small black and white dots floated inside the liquid. “It’s amazing what demonic and angelic powers can do when they mix,” Flug adds.

Black Hat looks back at the other in awe, “You really are something, huh?” he thinks aloud. Flug freezes for a minute and becomes flustered.

“I-I’m not special, really!” the angel tries to argue, but Black Hat cuts him off with something he’s wanted to do for a while. The eldritch lifts up the paper bag and catches the angel’s lips with his own. Flug presses into the kiss, losing all common sense in the process. Everything told him no, but his heart said yes. They break the kiss and look at each other in pure wonder, something just seems to click for them and for once, Flug didn’t want to find the logical side of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't yet, check out my Owls and Raccoons bbs story. I'm writing both of these at the same time so yeah... hope you enjoyed this chapter! Comment your thoughts, criticisms and comments are welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally been updated my dudes! I've finally gotten around to chapter 4 of Darkened Wings and it introduces us a new character! Just to let y'all in on a little secret, not only to I write everything in google docs first, but each chapter of this story is 4 google doc pages each! Well, it always ends somewhere on the 4th google doc... anyways enjoy!

Flug woke up at the crack of dawn, just as the sun was rising over the city and goes to quietly wake up Demencia. Today was the day he’d take her out on a flight, the lizard girl had already been bothering him, but Flug just wanted to get out and stretch anyways. It’s not like he was a prisoner or anything, in fact, it was the complete opposite. The angel practically moved in when he and Black Hat had their first kiss, then their second, and third… moving on, Flug was feeling like a caged bird, but it wasn’t snowing today so Flug could fly with the wind in his wings! He skips down the hall and arrives at Demencia’s room. Throwing all fucks to the wind, he barges in and trips on the clothes laying in a pile on the floor. This created a large thud which caused the girl to shoot up in surprise. “Flug!?” She shrieks, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes. “What are you doin' up so early?” She asks.

“Thought you wanted to fly?” Flug shrugs, pretending to leave the room, “Guess you don’t want to after all…” Demencia bursts upright, looking quite offended.

“I do! Don’t you walk out that door without me!” she screeches. He stops in his tracks and turns around to face her.

“Hurry up and get changed. Meet me outside in two minutes,” Demencia nods as the angel turns and leaves the room. After about a minute, she bursts out the front door with a lizard hood and grey-blue sleeveless jacket. She was also wearing a very short black skirt and torn red striped leggings and a single sleeve to match. Flug nodded at her and stretched out his wings to full length, they were twice his arm's length and stood taller than his head. Each feather glinted in the morning sun like the dewdrops in the grass. Demencia admired the definition of beauty a bit longer before being beckoned closer to the angel. She climbed onto his back, between the downy wings and held on tight. With one strong flap, the two were climbing high into the air.

After a few seconds, Flug descends onto the roof where he “gracefully” topples over, causing Demencia to roll off of him and onto the ice cold roof. The lizard girl cheers and raves about how cool it was to be so high in the sky, “I-it wasn’t anything! Really! I’m not very strong, but I can still hold my own,” the angel blubbers, his face grows warmer under the bag. He was flattered that anyone appreciated him this way, it was strange to have anyone care at all! After a few moments, the wind shifts so now it was blowing towards the city. Flug took this as an opportunity to carry Demencia once more as he would glide across the peaceful, quiet houses. Once she was situated, he lifts off once more, having the wind take on most of the weight as his wings kept the two in the air. Flug turns his gaze to her and admires the way her eyes fluttered with pure amazement.

Soon, he flies back to the mansion and they settle down in the front yard. Demencia gave me a hug once we were both fully grounded, “Thank you,” she mutters into the angel’s shoulder.

Flug smiles brightly at the hybrid, “Anytime Dem! These past few weeks living here has been amazing,” the angel hums. They head back inside to be greeted with the smell of pancakes, in the kitchen, Black Hat was finishing up breakfast. Demencia immediately took her seat at the table as Flug walked over to the demon and hugged his waist, planting a kiss on the other’s cold cheek. 

Black Hat let out a cackle that made the angel's heart flutter. The eldritch pried his boyfriend off himself before setting down plates at the three seats. Demencia’s pancakes consisted of a stack of three, sugar coating everything, blueberries and strawberries, and chocolate syrup. Flug had a stack of two pancakes with butter and maple syrup, while Black Hat ate his pancakes with nothing added. His food was truly despicable. 

After each individual has cleaned their plate, everyone sets off to do their own thing. Black Hat went out to meet a customer, Demencia did whatever she did, and Flug walked off to the laboratory. At some point in his work, something seemed to cry out in the angel’s ears, so he blindly followed the voice. It was rather quiet and innocent quite like a child, and Flug was overcome with the desire to find it. He may have been a dark angel, but he was still an angel so damn him for reaching out towards the innocent.

The voice leads him outside of the manor and through a small forest behind the hat-shaped house. A small clearing in the middle held an orb of light that danced with panic. Flug cautiously walks closer to it and held out his hand, “shhh, it’s ok. I’ve got you now,” the angel coos. With his other hand, he removes the bag and goggles from his head to seem less threatening.

“I’m here little one, don’t be afraid.” The small spirit gently lands in Flug’s hand and he gets a closer look. It was a small child, the soul of this child. The angel felt many different emotions flood through him, anger, disgust, pity, sadness, and loneliness. Flug deducted by the size of the spirit that the child was no older than six when they passed away. He withdrew from his thoughts and looked down at the light once more. “My sweet child, I can give you another chance, but I need you to let me know.” Flug soothed. The child hesitated, thinking, before giving a clear answer. They chose yes, and with what little magic he had in him, Flug granted the little one a wish. He hums a melody as the ball of light morphs into a new shape.

-

Black Hat sensed something off when his meeting ended, but couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Then, he gets a phone call from the nuisance, he picks it up and hopes she wasn’t wasting his time. “Flugsy isn’t in the house!” she blurts through the device. 

“WHAT!” the eldritch roars. Many different thoughts raced through Black Hat’s head, did Flug leave him, was he kidnapped or did he… the eldritch shook the thoughts from his head and vanishes from the place, and reappears outside the mansion. The demon’s heart thumped through his chest as all the worst case scenarios continued to play on a loop in his mind. Black Hat breathed a sigh and relaxed a bit when he could still sense his boyfriend’s presence close by. He heads towards the other, using his senses to lead him to Flug.

The eldritch arrived in a clearing to find the angel crouched down, holding onto something small and blue. “Flug?” Black Hat calls out to the other. The eldritch is taken aback to find Flug not wearing anything on his face, a small smile and tears running down his cheeks.

“Look!” Flug laughs with glee as he holds up a fuzzy, blue bear cub. It had big innocent eyes and a yellow flower blossom atop its head. “It was born of a child spirit, I-I’ve never felt so proud!” the angel hums. Another layer of ice seemed to melt from Black Hat’s heart as he laughed along with his boyfriend. Whoever thought an angel, of all things, would bring him this much happiness.

The demon looked from Flug’s face to the bear cub; it was pretty disgustingly adorable, something that would normally never be allowed near the mansion, but Black Hat could never say no to this one special angel. The taller walked over to the two and messed up Flug’s hair, the light brown stood out against his dark grey claws. “Let’s get your stuff and head back home, alright?” Black Hat asks, Flug nods and lets the other help him up. He hands off the bear to the eldritch as he fixes the paper bag and goggles into their rightful positions and dust off his new lab coat. The bear cuddles up into Black Hat’s chest and emits a mewling sound that could be mistaken for a purr. The eldritch rolls his eye as he takes Flug’s hand and curls a dark wing around the angel.

They walk back through the wooded area and into the yard of the hat-shaped mansion. They enter only to have Flug pummeled to the floor by a panicky Demencia. “Where did you go!? Why did you leave? Didn’t you know how worried I was…” she asks a million questions in a few seconds before being shushed by the eldritch, who pointed towards the sleeping blue bear cub he was holding. She clamped her jaw shut and nodded. The lizard girl scattered up the wall and escaped through the closest vent, both the angel and demon shook their heads at her; Flug physically facepalming. After a few moments, her scurrying through the vents could be heard no more. “So, what’s your plan on taking care of this thing?” Black Hat asks, “Because there’s no way I’m looking after it.”

“Uh,” Flug thought for a moment, “Well, I’m gonna set it up in the lab and my room. Those are the two places I spend the most time anyway!” he assured. “What do bears eat though,” the angel says mostly to himself, he paces up and down the hall as the eldritch watches with amusement, cradling the sleeping cub in his arms. “Maybe dog food…” the smaller mumbles, Flug starts to make his way down the hall and into his bedroom, Black Hat not trailing too far behind. The angel locates a basket in the nearly empty closet and pulls a pillow and some old blankets off the bed. He messily constructs a bed for the new being, which Black Hat gladly puts down. The cub was rather heavy, heck, it already looked like it came a little less than halfway up on Flug’s legs height wise.

“What are you gonna name it?” The eldritch asks as he watches his angel lovingly tuck the cub into the makeshift bed.

Flug stood up straight and shuffled with his wings for a moment, “Hmm, I guess we could call it 5.0.5.” Black Hat looks at the other dumbfounded, but the angel gives a sweet chuckle that makes his heart jump. “Well, to me, zero is the beginning of every possibility. And five is the number of stars I counted when falling,” Flug revealed.

“How unique of you,” the eldritch chuckled; nuzzling the other’s forehead. The angel laughed as he pulled his boyfriend’s face closer so that their foreheads were touching.

“I love you,” Flug whispers to the other before sealing their lips into a kiss. When they broke apart, Black Hat cupped his angel’s cheek in his right hand.

“Love you to dork!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your questions, thoughts, opinions, and criticisms down below and don't forget to leave a kudos to show your support! Hope y'all have a lovely day, morning, evening, night, or whenever you read this and I hope you enjoyed! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, my fic isn't completely abandoned! Oh wow! I'm just a lazy bum who procrastinated and hot caught up in a new ship(s).

Life was simple, during free time of taking care of 5.0.5, Flug would tinker and invent new, almost impossible things. The angel, with the help of his demon boyfriend, dove farther down his dark path. He kept a sane mind while knowingly jumping farther down the rabbit hole. “I don't know…” Flug whispered as to not wake up the sleeping cub, “I mean, it'll take an enormous amount of resources and money to build off a business of my inventions.” He really wanted to support Black Hat, but Flug was afraid of being found by his abusers.

“Well, we won't ship off anti-angel weapons, just normal ones against mortal heroes!” The eldritch coaxed as he cupped his lover’s head.

“I can't say no to you,” the angel sighed; a small smile on his face. He stood up on tiptoes and lifted the bag up to plant a small, but sweet kiss onto the other’s chilled lips. The spring weather was finally kicking in, which meant it was much warmer out once more. Flug loved the warm air of northern Mexico, it was always full of life and joy! Unlike the dead atmosphere up in heaven where everyone was cruel and unwelcoming.

On the nicest days, the angel made sure the windows were open, scolding Demencia every once in a while for closing one. It was yet another gorgeous day and Flug decided to skip out on sitting around in his stuffy lab, he lead 505 up the rickety staircase and into the large kitchen. “How about some lunch fives?” Flug asked, earning a hum from the blue cub.

Flug takes off his bag and shuffles his playlist on the speaker, Demencia taught him about all the techie things in the house. The first song was Immortals, a song by Fall Out Boy. The angel sang along as he prepared lunch.

“They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be. I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way. I'll be the watcher, of the eternal flame. I'll be the guard dog, of all your favorite dreams.” Flug hummed along with the fun song. He even heard 505 making noises along to the beat.

The angel finished preparing a grilled cheese for himself and some ham and cheese bread bites for the young cub. 505 hummed as he munched on the cut up sandwich pieces. That's when something felt wrong, but Flug couldn't put his finger on what. He brings his attention back to 505 when the cub whimpers. It could sense there was something wrong with it’s dad. “Hush now fives, everything is alright. Why don't we find your aunty?”

At the mention of Demencia, 505 gives a bright smile and waddles ahead of Flug. The lizard-girl nods her head towards Flug, she loved watching over the blue cub. He sighs in relief and hurries out the front door. Flug needed to check around the property to ease this sudden paranoia. The angel takes to the sky and scans each corner of the property. He probably should've been more aware of his surroundings though; Flug is knocked right out of the sky by a heavier weight. All the forgotten fear overloads the poor angel as he realizes who's attacking him.

Flug hits the ground hard, his wings a crumpled mess underneath him. Michael, the Archangel himself holds Flug down. With sudden horror, Flug realized he left his bag in the kitchen. He struggled beneath the larger angel, but to no use. “And what do you think your doing?” The archangel begins to tease: “Don't you know how gravity works? I thought a genius such as yourself would know; a fall from Heaven to Earth is supposed to kill you.” Flug tries his best to snarl back up at Michael, but it came out more as more of a disgruntled sneer. Michael didn't seem to appreciate the disrespect, because he slapped the smaller angel with a growl. “You are a mistake that our father pitied. I will not allow such trash to exist. Lucifer himself wouldn't even bat an eye at you.”

Michael reached into his jacket and brought forth a blade; a three pointed star was presented upon its hilt. Flug’s eyes widened; it was an angel's blade, able to kill any normal angel with a single stab. “P-please,” he begged and pleaded, but there was no mercy in Michael’s eyes. “I-I have done n-no harm to a-anyone!”

The archangel chuckles to himself at the pitiful sight beneath him. “You've painted the name of our father with sin. You are not deserving of those wings on your back, nor the powers you possess,” he answers back harshly before cutting a gash open on Flug’s face. The smaller angel cried out in pain as he felt the blood run down his cheek. “No one can save you, you pathetic piece of shi-"

Michael was kicked off Flug with a hard blow to the side. Standing before the archangel was a tall, and furious eldritch. “Back off” was all that Black Hat growled out before he lunged at Michael. Flug scrambled for the unattended angel blade that glimmered on the ground. The archangel dodged Black Hat’s attack. He watched the way the eldritch took on a protective stance in front of Flug, and connected the lines. “Now that's something new. No wonder how you've survived this long you disgrace,” Michael taunted with a sneer; catching sight of Flug peeking from behind the outstretched leather wings.

Before Black Hat could attack again, Michael took off to the skies quicker than a blinking eye. Black Hat readies himself to chase after him, but Flug kept the eldritch planted to the ground. “Don't,” is all the small angel could mutter. The eldritch let his eye glare at the spot where Michael vanished to for a second longer before lookin back to Flug. He brought a claw to his angel's face, just below the fresh cut. Flug flinched away, and looked at the ground. “I'm sorry.”

“What for, my dear?” Black Hat puzzled; his heart hurt to see Flug like this.

“It's my fault for wandering off on my own, I shouldn't have investigated…”

Black Hat lifts the other’s chin to look him in the eyes before smashing their lips together. His wings enclose around the two to create a comforting veil of darkness. “You are not of fault. Don't blame yourself. I don't care what anybody else says, because to me you're perfect!” Flug felt his wings twitch with excitement at Black Hat’s words. When they pulled apart, Flug had to squint at the sudden brightness. The eldritch snaps his fingers, and suddenly the environment shifts from the outside world, to inside the manor.

Once the sudden dizziness is gone, Flug gets knocked over by little 5.0.5 and Demencia tackling him with hugs. “Don't you EVER scare us like that again!” Demencia scolds while 5.0.5 is just happy to see him again. The angel smiles as he feels tears build up. He doesn't think he’ll ever get used to having a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait... I still have plans for this fic. I promise to eventually end it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter with some hurt/comfort with our favorite angel.

Flug was different since the encounter. He closed himself off to 5.0 5, Demencia, and even Black Hat. Flug knew the archangel would finish him off one way or another, and he’s not about to go down without a fight. When Michael returned for him, Flug would be ready to fight for his family; he was prepared to sacrifice himself to protect them.

The already thin angel disregarded his own health for days straight. Flug stayed locked inside the lab while experimenting with the stolen angel blade. It won't kill an archangel on it's own, but maybe it could be improved. Flug ignored the knocking on his door as he worked feverishly night and day. 

Demencia even tried to enter the lab through the air ducts, but Flug had also locked those up tight. Everybody was worried for his health because Flug wasn't very strong, even in his best state of mind and body. It went so far that Black Hat eventually broke into the lab with sheer force. The eldritch’s morphed body shifted back to its normal figure at the newly opened doorway; and he spotted the angel violently shaking with exhaustion while fiddling with the deadly blade.

Black Hat acted quicker than his thoughts as he snatched the blade away with a tendril, and caught Flug in his arms. “What in the name of the Devil do you think you're doing?!” The eldritch growled out; Flug wasn't even phased at the sudden aggression. The angel simply shrugged his shoulders; his eyes were distant behind the goggles.

“Michael will return for me,” is all that Flug said. Another growl fights it's way from Black Hat’s throat and his wings nervously shift on his back. A bittersweet chuckle escapes the angel’s throat as he utters: “He'll probably drag me back up to Heaven to rot away in chains forever.” 

Flug pulls the bag off his head and feels a wave of cold air hit his scarred face. Emerald eyes full of pain and sadness land on Black Hat. “Did I ever tell you how an angel is born?” Flug asks with a sad smile; Black Hat shakes his head no, and the angel continues on. “Mortals who die while being truly selfless can be reborn, and angels are those renewed beings who start out as children. Each child is placed under the care of older angels who are sworn to protect and nurture. Usually you'll find archangels fostering the newbies.”

Black Hat stops Flug from continuing down the road of memory lane with a gentle kiss. “Dry those tears, my dear. No need to get worked up over those who never deserved you.” A dry chuckle leaves Flug’s throat as he wipes a hand across his face.

“I guess you're right. I've got my family now and that's all that matters. But what if they take you all away from me?”

“They can't, and I won't let you go either.” Black Hat purrs into Flug’s ear; claws made their way up to play with the angel’s hair. “Now how about you eat something and then I'll be in you to bed.” Flug nods his head and allows the demon to cradle his body.

Once Flug was asleep, Black Hat re-enters the lab to investigate the blade. “Such a strange little thing…” He wondered if this tiny weapon could actually badly wound an angel. It definitely wouldn't do much to a being like himself, but maybe it could take out lesser demons. Black Hat places the angel blade back down and heads to his office to work in some paperwork.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter... finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm a huge procrastinator who had much bigger plans in their head for this story, but was too lazy and had writers block to go through with it. I promise that i jad plans for this epic conclusion, but this sappy one will do. 
> 
> Basically, Flug is an innocent bean who was raised and abused by Michael the arch angel. Fluff boy finally gets his happy ending and we all get happy vibes from this couple! And now without further ado, lets begin.

Years go by with nothing happening and Flug’s paranoia ceases to exist. He creates powerful and creative weapons from his imagination and constructs them for Black Hat to sell to the mortals. He watches 505 grow larger and larger, the bear growing an interest in nursing. Demencia doesn't seem to physically or mentally age, and continues to drag Flug out every once in a while for a flight.

Black Hat enters the lab wearing a black vest with a red long-sleeved button-up underneath. There was a red rose in the vest pocket and he held a bouquet of Amaryllis; red Chrysanthemums; and purple Lilacs all beautifully arranged. The eldritch clears his throat to gain Flug’s attention. “Would thy like to accompany me on a date?” He asks the now giggling angel with an outstretched hand. 

Flug clears his throat and puts on a straight face as he answers: “It would be an honor.” Flug takes Black Hat’s hand in his own and allows the eldritch to lead him outside the lab. “Let me get changed first though.”

Flug greets the eldritch by the door a couple minutes later wearing his best clothes. He's dressed in a light blue button-up shirt with a white formal jacket and grey dress pants; no paper bag or goggles anywhere to be seen. Messy light-brown hair hung in front of his emerald eyes. Large white wings vanished under a simple cloaking spell, same with Black Hat’s wings. They exit the house, hand in hand as the eldritch leads them to the car, holding open the passenger door for Flug before getting in the driver’s side himself. 

“Where did you pick up such beautiful flowers Blacky?”

“You didn't think that over the centuries I've been alive, that I've picked up a few tricks?” Black Hat asks with a feigned look and voice of hurt. Flug rolls his eyes playfully. “I went to a flower shop in town and asked for a bouquet for a significant other.”

Flug chuckles causing Black Hat’s heart to skip a beat. He loved all the different sounds Flug made, especially his sweet laugh. They pull up and stop the car in front of a park. Black Hat steps out and walks around the car to open Flug’s door and helps his angel out of the vehicle. They spend the date looking up at the stars and listening to the calming sounds of the night. Flug leaning up against his love while Black Hat played with his hair. 

Then the eldritch stood up and pulled the angel up with him. He holds both of Flug’s hands and kneels down on one knee. He pulls a small black box from his pocket and Flug covers in mouth in a gasp. “My dearest and most precious angel Flug, will you marry me?” Black Hat opens the box to reveal a black ring adorning a blood stone. The angel nods his head vigorously as he was speechless.

In his excitement, Flug forgets to keep his wings concealed. He's fluttering happily about a foot off the ground. Black Hat chuckles and pulls his angel back down. “No need to alert the whole town,” he jokes. Flug calms himself and makes contact with the ground once again. They enjoy the rest of their peaceful night, snuggling up to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone who was patient with my lazy ass throughput this fabulous story! I started writing this fic back on November 22, 2017. It's almost been a full year, damn.
> 
> Anyways, you guys are the best for sticking with me! <3


End file.
